


Путь к доверию

by WTF Gundam 2021 (WTF_Gundam)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen, Mecha, Science Fiction, Single work, Space Stations, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gundam/pseuds/WTF%20Gundam%202021
Summary: О пути к доверию человека, видевшего войну и смерть, о новом имени и цели.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Глава первая

— Вы все здесь, отлично. — Сумераги обвела взглядом присутствующих тут пилотов. Уже хорошо, что явились все трое, впрочем, недовольный вид Тьерии – это, можно сказать, обыденное явление. Нейл и Аллилуйя явно заинтересованы и уже подозревают, о чем пойдет речь, тем более что новенький стоит рядом. Сумераги произнесла: — Познакомьтесь с Сэтцуной Ф. Сэйэй, с сегодняшнего дня он будущий пилот Эксии.

— Значит, именно его выбрала Веда? — недоверие было слышно в голосе Тьерии, да и смотрел он так, словно сомневался в том, что этот мальчишка должен быть тут.

— Да, — ответила Сумераги. — Сэтцуна, знакомься, это – Тьерия Эрде, он у нас отвечает за взаимодействие с Ведой и не является человеком.

Вопреки ожидаемому, Сэтцуна никак не среагировал на это заявление. Тьерия едва слышно фыркнул, но промолчал, явно решив чуть позже запросить данные Веды о новом члене команды.

— Я тут больше не нужен, поэтому ухожу, — предупредил он. — Обсудим все позже.

— Рад знакомству с тобой, — Нейл приветливо улыбнулся. — Все-таки мы стали той еще фантастической четверкой, да, мисс Сумераги?

— А это Локон Стратос, снайпер группы, — Сумераги продолжила знакомство. — И Аллилуйя Хаптизм, по специализации он у нас штурмовик.

— Здравствуй, — вежливо произнес Аллилуйя. — Добро пожаловать сюда.

— Тут не так ошеломляюще, как может показаться на первый взгляд, — добавил Нейл. — Но привыкаешь быстро.

Ему еще утром стало известно о пополнении группы, новость оказалась внезапной: они хоть и искали четвертого кандидата в пилоты, но все изменилось буквально за несколько дней, когда саму Сумераги поставили в известность о новеньком. Веда редко так поступала, но бесполезно постичь ее логику – обычному человеку это не под силу, разве что вот такому, как Тьерия, инновейдо.

— Ну ладно, — Сумераги улыбнулась. — Обживайся тут, Сэтцуна, если что-то нужно или вызывает вопросы – спрашивай у ребят, они помогут.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Нейл, подтверждая ее слова. — Я присмотрю за Сэтцуной.

— Не стоит, — заговорил парень впервые за все время. — Справлюсь сам.

— Хорошо, давай пока проводим до отсека. Тут с непривычки заблудиться можно, — предложил Нейл. — Если захочешь, позже покажем тебе тут все.

Серьезный и уверенный вид новенького не совсем соответствовал заявленному в данных возрасту, однако расспрашивать сейчас явно не стоило, он не ответит. Явно одиночка, причем закрытый, привыкший сдерживать себя постоянно. И привык не доверять никому – не пойдет на контакт сразу. Не совсем, конечно, подходит для командной работы, однако есть еще время исправить ситуацию. С Аллилуйей было даже хуже, однако сейчас прогресс буквально виден.

— А где твои вещи? — поинтересовался Аллилуйя, когда Сумераги ушла, оставляя новенького с ними.

— У меня ничего нет, — просто ответил Сэтцуна. — Не хотелось оставлять что-либо из прошлого.

— Не страшно, — заверил его Нейл. — Там уже подготовили кое-что для тебя, если не понравится или не подойдет, то раздобудем что-нибудь или купим, когда будем на Земле. Ты ж не думай, что мы безвылазно сидим тут.

Жилые отсеки, где обитали пилоты, располагались на одном корабельном уровне, недалеко друг от друга. Доведя новенького до нужной двери, Нейл произнес:

— Отдохни пока, а чуть позже познакомим и с остальной частью команды. Все-таки они не меньше нашего будут прикрывать тебя в грядущих миссиях.

— Понятно, — лаконично отозвался Сэтцуна. — Здесь есть то, за что наказывают?

— Наказывают? — нахмурился Нейл. — Нет, конечно, ты о чем?

— Ясно тогда, — парень открыл дверь, набрав код, который заранее сообщила ему мисс Сумераги. — Буду знать.

Нейл переглянулся с Аллилуйей. Суперсолдат пожал плечами, его тоже удивили слова Сэтцуны. Он озвучил комментарий Халлилуйи, своей второй личности. Тот отличался просто звериной интуицией помимо развитых квантовых мозговых волн, и его чутье еще никогда не подводило их:

— Хал считает, что с ним нужно быть осторожнее.

— Вот как? — задумчиво произнес Нейл. — Что ж, с нашим новеньким на Земле явно что-то было, хотя, честно говоря, а кто из нас не травмирован прошлым?

— Действительно, — признал Ал. — Как думаешь, у него получится справиться?

— Да, — кивнул снайпер. — Потому что мы в первую очередь не просто команда, а друзья.

Он вернулся на капитанский мостик; Сумераги уже была там, сообщив о смене курса по рекомендации Веды. Ал предпочел направиться к себе, разобраться с новыми впечатлениями от будущего сотоварища. Где находится Тьерия, даже не стоило и гадать – как всегда, занят мониторингом Веды, и до реального мира ему нет никакого дела.

— Как там Сэтцуна? — она повернулась. — Он не слишком общителен, но думаю, получится наладить отношения, только потребуется время.

— Ну, он сейчас похож на диковатого котенка, — хмыкнул Нейл. — Насторожен, но это ожидаемо, от такой-то перемены в жизни.

— Ага, — кивнула Сумераги. — Мы все через такое прошли. Но, тем не менее, из Сэтцуны получится превосходный пилот для Эксии, наша задача – помочь ему.

— Иными словами, мисс Сумераги, вы сейчас неприкрыто намекаете на то, что раз у меня получилось поладить с Халом и помочь Аллилуйе, то и с новеньким возиться мне? — уточнил Нейл.

— А будто ты и сам против, — парировала Сумераги. — В общем, рассчитываю на тебя.

— Так точно! — снайпер шутливо отдал честь.

Что ж, честно говоря, он и сам не против помочь Сэтцуне освоиться здесь. Им, в конце концов, вместе работать над выполнением итоговой цели «Небожителей», и тут нужно всестороннее доверие в команде.

А Тьерия действительно сейчас взаимодействовал с Ведой и прокручивал запись их знакомства с Сэтцуной Ф. Сэйэй. Он с сомнением смотрел на тощего, словно сплетенного из одних мышц, мальчишку с диким взглядом, который, похоже, не до конца понимает, что за честь ему оказана. Разве у простого человека есть сила совершить великий план Штейнберга? Локон – взрослый, уверенный военный, у Хаптизма есть сила, он же связан с Ведой, но дикий мальчишка из восточной страны – почему?

— Я не понимаю, почему? Чем он заслужил благословение Веды? — Тьерия, все еще частично находясь в системе, проверял его личное дело. Однако доступ был неполный, слишком мало известно. Это злило еще больше. Зачем столько секретности? Да, полностью личная информация о пилотах скрыта на одном из уровней Веды, но стандартный-то вариант тоже усечен. К чему столь особое отношение? Конечно, Тьерия видел данные, имеющие схожие ограничения к доступу, однако все они касались только лишь инновейдо, но этот мальчишка – человек! Хотелось напрямую спросить саму Веду, однако Тьерия уже знал, что так просто она не даст ответ.

* * *

Сейчас Сэтцуна радовался тому, что остался в одиночестве. Он не привык к большому и шумному окружению, там не было поводов для радости или смеха. Здесь ему еще казалось странным слишком свободное поведение, а ведь ему тогда говорили, что эта организация по своим целям и задачам напоминает военное подразделение. Возможно, тут так принято? В прошлом Сэтцуна оставил все – имя и фамилию, родину, свои поступки и кровь на руках, все прожитые шестнадцать лет. Новое имя, новый возраст, новое занятие – также по ту сторону закона, но теперь он сможет найти то, что тогда спасло его.

Остальным он пока не доверял, хотя понимал, что им в будущем предстоит работать вместе. Женщина, мисс Сумераги, не внушала опасения, Сэтцуна знал такой типаж людей: слишком хорошие, никогда не сделают что-либо, но со своими скелетами в шкафах. Тьерии Эрде он не понравился – тот даже не пытался скрывать презрение во взгляде. И как это – не является человеком? Настолько высок процент киборгизации? Это очень редко, но все же бывает. Или Сумераги имела в виду что-то совсем другое?

Что касается остальных, пока Сэтцуна не был готов сформировать окончательное мнение о них. Аллилуйя Хаптизм казался обычным парнем чуть старше, но тоже не все так просто – определенно есть какой-то подвох, нужно будет внимательнее присмотреться к нему. Видел он похожих тихонь – серые и незаметные, словно тени, из них чаще всего и делают смертников. Второй же, который снайпер, вызывал куда больше настороженности: уверенный в себе, даже нахальный и столь же харизматичный. Старается быть дружелюбным, однако вот такому-то Сэтцуна как раз и не доверял, уже обжегшись однажды. Следует держаться от этого человека подальше, хотя бы пока не получится убедиться в том, какой он на самом деле.

Оглядев комнату – она казалась совсем безликой – Сэтцуна подошел к кровати. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз ему приходилось спать на чем-то подобном, привыкнув к земле и сумке под головой. Подобные условия, как говорил всегда аль Саарчез, лишь закаляют дух настоящего солдата. Сейчас перед ним стандартная постель, но кажется слишком уж мягкой. И вообще, получится ли уснуть? Кошмары стали появляться так часто, что спокойные ночи можно по пальцам пересчитать.

Потолок хоть и был незнакомым, но не казался зловещим. Здесь почти не ощущалось то, что они находятся в космосе, за много миль от поверхности Земли. Скучал ли Сэтцуна по планете – он и сам не знал в данный момент. Он просто готов был принять то, что принесет новый день, без оглядки на то, что кануло в лету. Пора учиться жить по-новому, раз ему выпал такой шанс.

На прикроватной тумбе обнаружился планшет – видимо, оставили специально для него. Самый стандартный, однако настроенный на локальную сеть корабля: похоже, что пока решили ограничить доступ. Что ж, Сэтцуна не возмущался из-за такого решения командира, ей виднее. К тому же он уже знал о существовании Веды, квантового суперкомпьютера, чьей помощью пользуется команда для составления тех или иных планов. Именно Веда, проанализировав информацию, решила, что он, Соран Ибрагим, подходит для выполнения цели, намеченной давным-давно.

Уснуть так и не удалось, только подремать несколько часов. Судя по часам – сейчас должно быть утро. И похоже, придется не откладывать общение с остальными. Вчера мисс Сумераги только мельком рассказала о них, теперь же придется самостоятельно увидеть и составить мнение.

Одежда нашлась, чуть великоватая, но новая, не принадлежавшая кому-либо. Приведя себя в порядок и одевшись, Сэтцуна вышел из комнаты. На планшете был план корабля, так что заблудиться не получится, и разумеется, Сэтцуна не планировал лезть куда-либо в закрытые зоны. Он осторожно обследовал территорию корабля, добравшись наконец до комнаты, откуда разносились голоса на весь коридор. Похоже, там как раз собралась большая часть экипажа.

— Привет! — жизнерадостно улыбнулся Локон Стратос, держащий в руках какой-то шарик оранжевого цвета. Остальные, привлеченные его восклицанием, тоже обратили внимание на Сэтцуну.

Ничего не оставалось, как зайти и кивком поздороваться со всеми присутствующими. Это было что-то вроде то ли кухни, то ли зоны отдыха. Снайпер был тут не один, находясь в компании еще двух мужчин.

— Сэтцуна, познакомься с нашим техником и просто волшебником – Ян Вашти, он отвечает за то, чтобы мобильные доспехи и этот корабль не развалились, — произнес Локон. — И Джойс Морено, он у нас медик, личность тоже очень важная, ссориться не советую.

Эти мужчины действительно занимали важные должности; Сэтцуна хорошо знал, что медики и инженеры ценятся всегда, поэтому злить не рекомендовалось: от таких людей напрямую зависит сохранность жизни в случае чего. Им явно уже рассказали о нем, поэтому особого удивления Сэтцуна не заметил, однако поздоровался. Внимание к себе насторожило: видимо, новобранцы здесь достаточно редкое явление.

Оранжевый шарик вдруг вырвался из рук снайпера, зависнув в воздухе и застрекотав.

— Это Харо. Их таких тут много, но конкретно этот – мой, — Локон кивнул в сторону шарика. — Можно назвать его мини-компьютером, и несмотря на то, что Харо далеко до Веды, я могу положиться на его помощь в бою.

Робот-шарик подлетел поближе, Сэтцуна инстинктивно сжал кулаки, но постарался сдержаться. Здесь никто для него не опасен, нужно к этому привыкнуть. И судя по взгляду – его реакцию все же заметили.

— Ладно, мы пойдем, — произнес медик, поднимаясь со стула. — Ян, собирайся, у тебя отчет для Линды не дописан.

— Ой, точно! — тот ударил себя по лбу. — Линда меня прибьет же.

— Сумераги попросила отвести тебя к ней после завтрака, — произнес Локон. — Ты что предпочитаешь из еды, Сэтцуна?

— Что угодно, — он пожал плечами. — Я не привередлив.

— Ну, так дело точно не пойдет, — Локон поймал Харо, удерживая его. — Постараемся все исправить. Пойдем, не стоит ходить голодным.

Сэтцуна не стал ничего говорить о том, что ему редко когда удавалось поесть нормальной еды, но, похоже, снайпер и так все понял.

* * *

Тьерия был не в духе: поднимаясь на мостик, он рассчитывал, что объявят тренировку и они займутся делом, но опять неформальное собрание, объяснение новичку… Ну да, человеческий мозг не способен с одного раза все усвоить. Локону нужно по расписанию тренироваться и изучать тактику, а не нянчиться с этим дикаренком: таскает за собой, а взгляд у парня растерянный, толку-то?

— Утро, — все же объявил Тьерия вместо приветствия: культурным стоит оставаться.

В какой-то момент Тьерия получил зрительный контакт с мальчишкой, тот моргнул и ушел от взгляда за спину Локона. Эрде бесило, что о парне почти ничего не известно, даже имя!

— Мы начнем тренироваться или нет? — одной фразой он умел накалить обстановку.

— Эрдэ, не торопи парня, он еще гандам не видел, — Локон чуть нахмурился: ему не нравился тон инновейдо.

— Люди такие медленные, — фыркнул Тьерия, глядя на Сэтцуну. — Видел ли ты настоящий бой мобильной брони? Сможешь ли вообще привыкнуть к кабине и враждебному твоей природе человека космосу?

Эрдэ все-таки выцепил, что парень из горячей зоны, должен же среагировать, но молчит как кукла. Однако ответа не последовало, тот и вовсе отвернулся.

— Я спросил, — Тьерия повысил голос.

— Это не имеет значения. Я здесь, я выполню задачу, — в отсутствии эмоций Сэтцуна мог посоревноваться с Тьерией, когда тот в Веде. Иновейдо фыркнул и тоже демонстративно отвернулся:

— Ты недостоин.

Его последний выпад Сэтцуна оставил без ответа, словно потеряв интерес к разговору. Чуть позже его нашел снайпер, один, без рыжего робота-шарика.

— Ты молодец, сумел обескуражить Тьерию своим игнорированием, — улыбнулся Локон. — Он-то привык, что хоть как-то реагируют на его тирады, и не ожидал, что ты не станешь обращать на него внимания.

— Тьерия Эрде говорил подобное о всех остальных? — уточнил Сэтцуна. — Это нелогично – настраивать против себя тех, от кого зависит жизнь во время сражения с врагом.

— Ну, он считает, что и сам бы со всем справился, самомнение соответствует габаритам его гандама, — хмыкнул снайпер. — Идем смотреть мобильные доспехи?

— А меня пустят в тот ангар? Вдруг устрою диверсию?

— Пошли, — предложил Локон. – Я тебе доверюсь. И не бойся, со мной точно можно пройти.

Сэтцуна хоть и сомневался, однако интерес перевесил возможную опасность, и он кивнул в знак согласия. Улыбнувшись, снайпер поманил его за собой, продолжая рассказывать:

— По идее, вся четверка гандамов должна располагаться в одиночных доках корабля, видел, когда подлетали? Но пока Ян уговорил Сумераги переместить их в общий ангар, он там что-то замеряет и проверяет вместе с Лассе.

Их действительно спокойно пропустили в ангар, где находились мобильные доспехи: это было большое помещение, способное вместить все гандамы, стоявшие рядом друг с другом. Снайпер пока отошел к Яну Вашти, разговаривая с ним о чем-то, а Сэтцуна рассматривал мобильные доспехи.

Да – они были чем-то похожи на то, что спасло его тогда, схожая форма корпуса, но точно не тот самый. Сэтцуна хорошо помнил, на что способна одна такая машина, и какая же мощь сосредоточена в руках ее пилота! Мощь – и такая же ответственность.

— Самый крупный – это Вирт, он принадлежит Тьерии, — пояснил Локон, приблизившись к Сэтцуне. — Как я и говорил, самомнение по размерам как гандам. Вон тот, рядом – Кириос, его будет пилотировать Аллилуйя, и у него есть кое-какой сюрприз в запасе. Мой Дюнамис имеет спецификацию для снайперской стрельбы, поэтому тоже слегка отличается. А это Эксия.

Сэтцуна кивнул только, неотрывно глядя на гандам, который будет принадлежать ему. Было в этом что-то странное, он не был в состоянии выразить свои ощущения привычными словами. Эта смесь восторга и ощущения силы – кажется, еще недавно прогревали двигатели, он ощущал, как они фонят, их тепло. Знакомое чувство… каким же оно станет, когда он окажется в кабине?

— Когда начнутся тренировки? — спросил он, все еще не отводя взгляда от Эксии.

— Сперва будут общие, посмотрим твои навыки, — сказал Локон. — Потом уже пробный запуск, нужно будет посмотреть, как справишься с гандамом, но если у тебя нет опыта в пилотировании чего-то схожего, то будет сложнее. Впрочем, я уверен, что ты справишься.

— Почему? — Сэтцуна повернулся к нему, наконец-то оторвавшись от гандама. — Ты ведь не знаешь меня.

— Я в тебя верю, и этого достаточно, — Локон пожал плечами. – Знаешь, Сэтцуна… а давай сократим твое имя? Оно к тому же все-таки девчачье и не отражает твою суть.

— Это имя выбрала для меня Веда, — последовал ответ.

— Но ты-то сам не будешь против, если сократим до Сэта?

— Сэт? — переспросил Сэтцуна.

— Ага, — кивнул Локон. — Первые буквы имени, и к тому же, так звали божество пустыни в Древнем Египте. А ты именно с этим и ассоциируешься: пустыни, песок, обжигающе солнце.

Сэтцуна замолчал, держась за металлические поручни, и потом произнес:

— Я не люблю богов и религию.

— Они давно уже исчезли в прошлом, сохранившись только в пирамидах и песке пустыни. Думаю, ничего страшного не случится, это моя личная ассоциация с тобой, ты сам можешь считать иначе. А еще ты можешь звать меня просто Нейл.

— Здесь у всех имена не настоящие, так требуется.

— Брось, все давным-давно в курсе, кого как зовут, — отмахнулся Нейл. — Только еще Эрде цепляется за правила, но и сам нет-нет да оговорится. Идем назад? Ян дождется сейчас Лассе, и начнут запланированную работу, не думаю, что они обрадуется помехе вроде нас.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сэтцуна. — Спасибо, что привел меня сюда.

— Это нужно увидеть, — согласился Нейл. — А потом понять, за что именно мы будем сражаться.


	2. Глава вторая

Благодаря стараниям Локона – Нейла – новая вариация имени Сэтцуны стала известна остальным буквально на следующий день. Все началось с Лассе, поприветствовавшего новенького: «Доброе утро, Сэт!», и продолжалось с остальными, оговорилась даже мисс Сумераги, что уж говорить о самом виновнике событий. Впрочем, Сэтцуна и не злился или обижался, просто воспринимая все происходящее как само собой подразумевающееся – ну хочется остальным так сокращать его имя, так пускай.

За минувшие несколько дней Сэтцуна ознакомился с кораблем, в одиночку, отказавшись от чьей-либо помощи, и приглядывался к будущим напарникам и остальной части команды, чтобы быть готовым к тому, чего можно от них ожидать.

— Уже освоился? — спросил его Нейл, обнаружив в одной из галерей корабля, недалеко от комнаты отдыха. Здесь почти через всю стену шло узкое панорамное окно, открывая вид на безбрежный космос и далекую Землю. Рядом со снайпером вился Харо, что-то пропищав.

— У меня есть карта, не заблужусь, — ответил Сэтцуна. — От меня что-то нужно?

— Ну, я пришел сказать, что для тебя уже составили расписание тренировок и переслали на твой планшет, — ответил Нейл. — А еще – док просит тебя зайти к нему.

— Прямо сейчас? — уточнил Сэтцуна. Он не слишком любил врачей, опасаясь их, хорошо зная, что они легко могут как спасти жизнь, так и погубить ее, якобы случайно.

— Сегодня в течение дня, — произнес Нейл. — Иначе он не даст допуск к тренировкам.

— Но я в норме.

— Да не сказал бы… — по мнению снайпера, мальчишку надо было откормить, а то тощий, совсем как Ал, когда тот только попал сюда. — Но ладно, вердикт зависит только от старины Джойса. Пойдем, Сэт? Или еще побудешь тут?

— Здесь видно Землю, — Сэтцуна повернулся к панорамному окну. — Я и не думал, что наш мир вот такой.

— Да… — Нейл тоже подошел. — Когда ты там, то как-то не задумываешься над этим. Но стоит подняться в космос – и осознание нахлынет, словно волна в прилив. Ты со временем привыкнешь к этому зрелищу, но пока – да, зачаровывает.

— Он выглядит хрупким, но искаженным, — произнес Сэтцуна. — Мир искажен войной.

Нейл покосился на него. Парень совсем еще молод, но говорит о войне так, будто знает не понаслышке. Откуда ж его сюда выдернула Веда? И что пришлось ему пережить?

…Чуть позже Сэтцуна решил все же не пытаться оттянуть неизбежное и наведаться к доктору Морено. Где расположена его обитель, он знал, посмотрев по карте корабля, и теперь шел туда. Время близилось к обеду, и никто, по счастью, не попался навстречу. Сэтцуна снова порадовался малочисленности экипажа: будь тут больше народа, ему пришлось бы сложнее, чтобы избегать навязанного общения. Ему пока и так с лихвой хватает внимания Нейла – Сэтцуна и сам даже не заметил, как начал называть его в своих мыслях настоящим именем.

Дверь открылась от прикосновения ладони к датчику, и, зайдя в медблок, Сэтцуна сразу услышал голос медика, который был тут не один: другим визитером оказался Аллилуйя Хаптизм, который сидел на кушетке, обхватив себя руками и словно закрываясь от доктора Морено. Тот пока что-то пролистывал в своем планшете. Аллилуйя вскинул голову, повернувшись к Сэтцуне еще до того, как он успел сделать пару шагов. Морено, привлеченный этим, тоже повернулся, оторвавшись от планшета.

— Здравствуй, Сэтцуна. Рад, что ты все-таки пришел.

— Мне тогда можно идти? — в голосе Аллилуйи прозвучала неприкрытая надежда.

Медик согласно кивнул, и парень быстро сбежал, оставив даже свою куртку. При виде забытой вещи Морено только хмыкнул и переключил свое внимание на Сэтцуну:

— Отнесешь потом Алу? Добровольно он сюда не вернется.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сэтцуна, мысленно будучи солидарным насчет мнения Аллилуйи. — Его имя тоже сократили?

— Слишком длинное, так проще, да и он сам не против, — ответил медик. — Что ж, давай приступим к тебе.

Но все оказалось не так уж и страшно, Морено задавал обычные вопросы, хмыкнул, услышав про настоящий возраст, а потом загнал на полное сканирование тела. Результаты его не совсем устроили, пришлось выслушать рекомендации, которые были продублированы персонально мисс Сумераги – таким образом, избежать их выполнения не получится.

И конечно, медик заметил шрамы, новые и следы прежних, но не стал ничего спрашивать, и за это Сэтцуна был благодарен: ему совершенно не хотелось рассказывать, при каких обстоятельствах они были получены.

— Я могу приступить к тренировкам? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Морено. — Твое состояние это допускает, только нагрузка должна быть постепенной – даже если до этого ты проходил какую-либо тренировку.

Сэтцуна кивнул, вежливо поблагодарил и, забрав куртку Аллилуйи, вышел из медблока.

Аллилуйя Хаптизм обитал неподалеку от отсека самого Сэтцуны. Коснувшись интеркома, Сэтцуна терпеливо ждал, когда дверь откроют.

— Ой… — похоже, что Аллилуйя привык даже не спрашивать, кто именно пришел. — Сэтцуна?

— Вот, — он протянул куртку. — Ты забыл в медблоке.

— Спасибо! — улыбнулся Ал. — Зайдешь?

Поколебавшись, Сэтцуна все-таки зашел в комнату. Тут выглядело все аккуратным – все на своих местах, ничего лишнего, никакого беспорядка, но вместе с тем помещение не было обезличенным, явно было видно, что тут живут: книги – бумажные! – на столе, по-детски пестрое покрывало на постели. Но что сразу бросилось в глаза – не было ничего стеклянного, шкаф, постель и стол со стульями твердо прикреплены к полу.

— Тут может показаться пусто, — извиняющее произнес Аллилуйя. — Но мне нравится, когда царит порядок.

— Главное, что здесь удобно тебе самому, — ответил Сэтцуна. — Вот и все.

Взяв куртку, Ал аккуратно убрал ее в шкаф, к остальным вещам.

— Это подарок Нейла, не хочется где-нибудь позабыть.

— Ты давно здесь? — поинтересовался Сэтцуна.

— Несколько лет. Нам было сложно привыкнуть к новой жизни и довериться этим людям, но риск себя оправдал.

Слух сразу резануло слово «нам», которое использовал Аллилуйя. Видя недоумение Сэтцуны, он пояснил:

— Надо мной и другими детьми ставили различные эксперименты, и, кроме усиленных рефлексов и квантовых мозговых волн, результатом стало также раздвоение личности. Халлилуйя немного диковат, он не так доброжелателен, как я, и часто не знает, когда нужно остановиться.

Вот оно в чем дело. Теперь многое становилось понятным, в том числе и то, что настораживало Сэтцуну в будущем напарнике. С таким человеком надо точно быть настороже. О том, что военные и ученые порой проводят эксперименты на людях, было давно известно Сэтцуне, господин Али сотрудничал с кем-то подобным, часто поставляя живой товар. Аллилуйе повезло, что он смог вырваться и оказаться здесь.

— Почему тебя тогда выбрала Веда? — спросил Сэтцуна. — От чего зависело ее решение?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Аллилуйя. — И, Сэт – можно тебя так называть? – не стоит бояться меня. Все хорошо, я могу сдерживать Хала.

— Бояться? — переспросил он.

С учетом такого признания Сэт раздумывал, как теперь ему относиться к Аллилуйе. С одной стороны, не хочется иметь за спиной бомбу замедленного действия, но с другой – почему бы не попытаться дать шанс? Этому парню пришлось в жизни куда хуже, однако он не сдался, не подчинился.

— Я понимаю, что отличаюсь от остальных людей, но порой хочется быть как все… — вздохнул Ал, садясь на стул и приглашая Сэтцуну сесть рядом. — Глупо надеяться на такое, да?

— Но тебя же здесь приняли, считают за своего, — произнес Сэт, все же опустившись на соседний стул. — И наверняка за то, какой ты есть.

— С нами было очень тяжело вначале, Хал мало кого слушал, кроме разве что Нейла. Нейл помогает мне, беспокоится, поддерживает, он очень хороший человек.

— Хороший? — переспросил Сэтцуна. Он уже знал, какими могут оказаться хорошие на первый взгляд люди, пример господина Али был очень и очень запоминающимся. Но вместе с тем Нейл был ничуть не похож на главу террористической группировки.

— Он словно старший брат для нас всех, — пояснил Аллилуйя. — Может помочь с чем угодно, помогает и на тренировках, и с пилотированием, и с тем, как нормальные люди общаются друг с другом.

— Не заставляя ничего делать взамен? — подозрительно осведомился Сэтцуна. — Не принуждая?

Несколько мгновений Ал недоуменно смотрел на собеседника, склонил голову на бок, пытаясь понять, о чем это Сэтцуна. Несколько раз за помощь Нейл просил поменяться с ним дежурствами… Вмешался Халлилуйя, посмеялся над его наивностью и что расслабился. Порывшись в памяти, он выдернул одно воспоминание, когда они ночевали на улицах среди таких же беспризорников и как взрослые «помогали».

Ал побледнел и едва сдержал тошноту: некоторые вещи он бы предпочел забыть навсегда.

— Конечно же, нет! Нейл никогда ни на что подобное не намекал! — он затряс руками для большей убедительности: это точно не относится к их Нейлу!

Сэт все еще смотрел так, словно сомневался в словах Аллилуйи, и все-таки произнес:

— Это так странно – делать что-либо без какой-то причины, просто так.

— Почему странно, если есть стремление помочь и поддержать? — удивился Ал. — Тьерия тоже неплохой, только надо привыкнуть к тому, что мыслит он другими категориями, чем остальные.

— Потому что не человек, это я уже слышал. Но почему мисс Сумераги так сказала?

— Ты ведь знаешь уже про Веду? — спросил Аллилуйя, и Сэт кивнул в ответ. — Их называют инновейдо. Тьерия и другие, подобные ему, являются живыми терминалами Веды, они постоянно соединены с ней с помощью квантовых мозговых волн. Ну, что-то вроде посредников. Поэтому-то и способ мышления у них отличается от обычных, мир воспринимается совсем не так, как для нас, людей. Ну, физически тоже имеются отличия, они крепче людей, но не такие, как суперсолдаты.

— Он… — Сэтцуна нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать определение.

— Тьерия разве что немного вредный, — сбивчиво заговорил Ал, чуть улыбнувшись. — Однако он тоже становится все более человечным, это очень заметно. Просто, когда получится узнать его получше, все тоже начнет восприниматься иначе. Ну, да, его чувство превосходства многих отпугивает, но это просто его черта характера. Но, как говорит Ян, у всех свои тараканы в голове.

Сэтцуна молчал, стараясь все осмыслить. Пока был сложно воспринимать Эрде как кого-то отличающегося, на первый взгляд он казался обычным человеком, разве что с непомерным количеством гордости и собственного величия, которое теперь вполне объяснимо. Да и какая разница, кто он такой на самом деле, раз Эрде выполняет свою работу.

— Значит, он постоянно связан с Ведой? — уточнил Сэт.

— Ну, большей частью эта связь находится в «спящем режиме», — ответил суперсолдат. — Но при необходимости, например, в бою – да. У Тьерии и гандам отличается от наших, он специально заточен под то, что его пилот является инновейдо. Кстати, о гандамах – хочешь посмотреть на тренировку Тьерии и Нейла?

— Тренировка с использованием мобильных доспехов?

— Ага, они редко когда устраивают общие, Тьерия предпочитает в одиночку, — ответил Аллилуйя. — А вот Нейл никогда не против вместе отработать какое-либо построение.

— Ты тоже пилотируешь гандам? — спросил Сэт, когда они направлялись в один из отсеков, откуда можно было наблюдать за происходящим рядом с кораблем. Наверняка все транслировалось и на капитанский мостик, но туда Сэтцуне совершенно не хотелось.

— Да, но сейчас временно отстранен, — вздохнул Ал. — Ничего, скоро вернусь в строй.

Здесь располагалась небольшая галерея, на несколько человек максимум. Но отсюда действительно все было видно, включая два мобильных доспеха. Сэтцуна хоть и видел уже однажды гандам, но, как и тогда, неотрывно смотрел, стараясь не упустить ни единой детали. Хорошо, что Нейл заранее показал ему гандамы, теперь проще представить в бою столь огромную силу. Но способны ли даже они искоренить искажение мира?

Заметно было и различие в самих мобильных доспехах: тот, что принадлежал Тьерии Эрде, хоть и не такой быстрый, однако вооружение мощнее, чем у другого. Дюнамис – Сэт помнил его название – не для ближнего боя, он старался держаться на расстоянии от доспеха Тьерии. Огневая поддержка, вот что было его основной специализацией. Но все равно, держался Нейл на равных, реагируя на все попытки Тьерии атаковать.

Это завораживало: смертоносная мощь, оказавшаяся столь грациозной и быстрой. Куда быстрее, чем те мобильные доспехи, которые Сэтцуна видел в армейских подразделениях – неудивительно, тут используется другая технология, но и реагировать нужно соответствующе. Просто человек, без какой-либо подготовки, точно не справится.

Тренировка закончилась слишком быстро, по мнению Сэтцуны, хотя, как сообщил Аллилуйя, обычно длилась час-полтора. Сам Ал куда-то ушел, поблагодарив Сэтцуну за разговор и компанию. Сэт же, по какому-то наитию, направился в тот ангар, где находился Дюнамис. Сейчас там показатели уровня кислорода и гравитации вернулись в норму, но все равно присутствие космоса ощущалось очень близким.

— Оу, не знал, что тут гости, — улыбнулся снайпер, выбравшись из кабины гандама и оказавшись рядом с Сэтом. — Смотрел за тренировкой?

— Да, — не было смысла лгать. — Аллилуйя позвал.

— Понятно, — Нейл поймал вьющегося рядом Харо. — Пообщались?

— Он многое рассказал мне, — ответил Сэтцуна. — А потом позвал посмотреть на тренировку. За что его самого отстранили? Это связано с его второй личностью?

— Так ты теперь тоже в курсе? И нет, Хал почти ни при чем. Точнее говоря, если бы он не среагировал, то Алу досталось бы куда сильнее. Думаю, еще пара-тройка дней – и Джойс даст допуск.

— Ясно.

— Поторопимся? — предложил Нейл. — Если пойдем быстрее, то в коридоре с Тьерией не пересечемся. Не хочется сейчас выслушивать его нотации.

— Аллилуйя рассказал и про него тоже, — Сэт решил довериться снайперу в выборе пути, а тот, похоже, знал дублирующий коридор. — Как к этому относиться?

— Ну, сперва это, конечно, настораживает и чуть ли не пугает, — Нейл наконец-то выпустил Харо на волю, и тот сразу умчался к мелькнувшим впереди собратьям-роботам. — А потом уже становится не так важно. Конечно, тут или сразу после задания Тьерия весь мозг вынесет своим недовольством, но в бою на него положиться можно.

— А уже были боевые столкновения? — Сэтцуне было очень важно знать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Неофициально – да, — кивнул Нейл. — Но мы еще никогда не выступали открыто как «Небожители». И мы не первые здесь.

— Был кто-то до?

— По сути, мы считаемся третьим поколением пилотов. До нас были еще, состав полностью обновляется после гибели всех участников, — произнес снайпер. — В каждой группе всегда есть инновейдо, порой даже несколько.

— И они все такие же, как Тьерия? — уточнил Сэтцуна.

— Нет, — рассмеялся Нейл. — Эрде, похоже, один на всю вселенную такой. Хиксар был его полной противоположностью, компанейский парень и хороший друг.

Был. Сэт не стал расспрашивать дальше, и так все понятно.

— Не забудь про обед, ладно, Сэт? А то в прошлый раз тебя не было. Привыкать ко всему надо постепенно.

— Увидимся позже. Может быть.

— Эй, Сэт! — окликнул его Нейл. — А мне можно?

— Что? — он повернулся к снайперу.

— Прийти на твою тренировку?

— Как хочешь, — Сэтцуна пожал плечами. Он тоже не будет против зрителей.

* * *

Нейл сдержал свое слово, придя на первую тренировку Сэтцуны. И по мере наблюдения за происходящим в голову закрадывались кое-какие мысли: новенький точно не относится к гражданским лицам. Сэт действует и двигается, зная реакцию противника, работая на опережение. Такого результата можно добиться обычными и долгими тренировками, однако видно же – у парня была и практика.

Армия точно отпадает, разве что Сэта натаскивал кто-то из армейских бойцов, ушедший в отставку. Такое не редкость, особенно в восточных регионах: наемники там весьма ценились в любом качестве. Еще был вариант – некоторые в буквальном смысле растили себе охранную гвардию, натаскивая мальчишек-беспризорников опять-таки с помощью наемников. Или же какая-то из многочисленных террористических банд порезвилась в родном поселении Сэтцуны, и ему приходилось выживать самостоятельно, учась всему на улицах. Мальчишка же прирожденный боец, видно с первого взгляда по нему, и неудивительно, что кто-то решил сделать из него солдата. Сэту повезло, что он не попался под руку никому из Института совершенствования человека, иначе все могло закончиться куда печальнее.

Снайпер искренне ненавидел террористов: по сути, это и было причиной, по которой он оправился в армию, а затем в итоге оказался здесь, среди «Небожителей». И так же жалел тех, кто по их вине оказался лишен всего. Но теперь есть шанс изменить это, исправить, чтобы больше никто не терял своих близких. Найти то самое искажение мира, о котором говорил тогда Сэтцуна.

Интересно, откуда он все-таки? Гадать бесполезно, Восток поделен на множество регионов, каждый со своей спецификой, несмотря на некоторые сходные черты, и так или иначе пострадал от вспыхивающих там конфликтов. Самый проблемный участок на планете – представители Реформационной Лиги и Европейского Союза хоть и высказывают свое опасение и заверяют в готовности помочь, но что-то дальше слов дело почти не продвинулось. К тому же на Востоке очень удобно обкатывать – разумеется, неофициально – различное оружие, которое затем появляется в армейских снаряжениях.

Точно так же бесполезно стараться угадать прежнее имя Сэтцуны, хотя хотелось знать, как его зовут. Сокращение имени до «Сэта» просто идеально подходит ему, о песке и ветре в пустыне вспомнилось сразу, с первого взгляда на прибывшего новенького. Хорошо, что Сэт и не против такого, хотя высказал свое отношение к богам и религиям, но тут уж личное дело каждого. В Ирландии вон до сих пор порой верят в сверхъестественных «соседей»…

Интерес о том, где именно жил их Сэтцуна, не отпускал снайпера до сих пор. Можно попробовать хотя бы спросить о стране у мисс Сумераги, она должна знать чуть больше. Даже если с первого раза последует отказ, можно будет попытаться еще. Спрашивать напрямую у Сэта – не хотелось тревожить его воспоминаниями прошлого, которое он явно хочет позабыть.

Сумераги нашлась в одной из комнат отдыха. А судя по металлической банке неподалеку – она уже успела приложиться к алкоголю. Впрочем, Сумераги уже не раз доказывала, что того, чтоб напиться в хлам, ей надо куда больше обычной бутылки вина, поэтому все почти что нормально. Обычно Сумераги даже в таком состоянии твердо стояла на своем, но уговорить ее нарушить правила все же удалось, и Нейл только подтвердил собственные подозрения. Поблагодарив мисс Сумераги и пообещав никому ничего не рассказывать, Нейл ушел к себе.

Значит, Сэт родом из бывшей Курдской республики. Неудивительно, что он в таком возрасте оказался захлестнут войной, там творится самый настоящий ад. Но тем не менее Сэт оказался силен, не сломался, не подчинился, смог выжить. И оказался замечен Ведой. Страшно подумать о том, что могло бы случиться с ним дальше. Прямо говорить обо всем Сэтцуне Нейл и не собирался, тот может неправильно понять и снова отстраниться от всех, замкнуться.

Тьерия явился к Сумераги – нет, однозначно, нужно поговорить о новичке.

— Я все еще против его присутствия, нужен более взрослый пилот на Эксию.

— Эрде! — Сумераги не выдержала. — Мы не видели его в бою, даже в тренировке.

— Он из тех, с кем мы должны бороться!

— Тебя это не касается. Спроси Веду, почему она его одобрила. Разговор окончен!

Сумераги хлопнула ладонью по столу, намекая убраться из ее кабинета. Она и сама не знала, почему Веда подобрала именно такую группу. Они вообще сработаются? И она тут командир, они должны ее слушаться и не подвергать сомнениям приказы. Тьерия ушел, и похоже, прямо к зоне подключения – вот пусть и общается с компьютером. Может, тот ему ответит. Тактик достала банку и залпом опустошила.

По счастью, даже за ужином не пришлось лицезреть недовольного инновейдо: похоже, что тот привычно уже предпочел им всем Веду. Аллилуйя все надеялся, что Тьерия соизволит прийти, но чуда так и не произошло. Сэтцуна был сегодня тише обычного, но, видимо, из-за усталости и новых впечатлений. С Аллилуйей он уже общался, Нейл сам видел, да и Ал явно не против новых знакомств и расширения кругозора. Похоже, что новенький потихоньку начинает оттаивать, но на это потребуется очень много времени, и не стоит торопиться.

Корабельное время соответствовало стандартному европейскому, но спать тут обычно ложились по своему собственному усмотрению, а вот подъем для всех был общий. Пока выдавалось свободное время, каждый предпочитал заниматься своим делом, кроме дежурных.

Ночные дежурства нравились Нейлу. Будучи по характеру любителем поздно лечь спать и поздно встать, он не испытывал проблем с тем, чтобы провести на посту положенное количество часов. Ночью было тихо и спокойно, одна только безбрежность космоса перед глазами да компьютерные мониторы, позволяющие обнаружить любое приближение к «Птолемею». Обычно Нейл таскал с собой на дежурства Харо, так было не скучно, однако сегодня робот-шарик куда-то делся – Лассе сказал, видел всю стайку где-то во втором ангаре. Ходить искать или попытаться отследить – бесполезное дело, поэтому пришлось смириться.

Было уже глубоко за полночь, когда Нейл заметил на одной из коридорных камер мелькнувший силуэт. Зная направление этого коридора, а также надеясь на проявление любопытства, снайпер остался ждать. И когда дверь тихо открылась, он спросил:

— Не спится?

— Да, — ответил Сэтцуна, не собираясь лгать. — Не могу заснуть, плохие сны.

Что такое кошмары и как они выматывают, Нейл знал по собственному опыту. Он не стал расспрашивать Сэта о том, что ему снится и не дает покоя, а просто кивнул в сторону соседнего кресла:

— Иди сюда.

Настороженно поглядывая на снайпера, Сэтцуна все же подошел ближе.

— Зачем? – он внимательно изучал Локона, напряженный, словно дикий звереныш, который готов вскочить и удрать.

— Поспишь тут, а я покараулю, — улыбнувшись, ответил ему Нейл: он прекрасно видел это напряжение, сейчас важно не испугать. — Не беспокойся, рядом со мной кошмаров не будет.

Сэтцуна явно не поверил его словам, однако сел рядом, но руками уперся в сиденье. Сняв с себя жилетку, Нейл укрыл ей Сэта, обескуражив его таким поступком. Сэт вцепился в ткань, пропитанную запахами.

— Не фыркай, — попросил его снайпер. — А то ты похож на сердитого котенка. О, точно, ты сейчас как Рицка из аниме-мультсериала трехсотлетней давности!

Несмотря на просьбу, Сэт фыркнул. Помолчав некоторое время, он все-таки произнес как можно безразличнее:

— Это пустыня и смерть. Каждую ночь, напоминание о прошлом.

— Понимаю, — так же тихо отозвался Нейл. — От этого так просто не избавиться. Это не стыдно, но не должно мешать отдыхать.

— Ты тоже? — Сэт повернулся к нему.

— Да, — невесело кивнул он. — И не уверен, что все это прекратилось даже спустя столько лет. Но вот твои кошмары я смогу прогнать.

Сэтцуна молчал, закутался в жилетку, торчала только макушка, и Нейл решил, что тот все-таки задремал, однако затем тот произнес:

— Я тебе доверяю.


	3. Глава третья

Сумераги в очередной раз вздохнула, снова и снова прогоняя на мониторе запись с первой общей тренировки всех четверых пилотов. Как и ожидалось, ничего толком не получилось, и Сумераги не рассчитывала на то, что вдруг да случится чудо. На втором экране мелькали кадры с предыдущих тренировок, но тактик туда почти и не смотрела, и так зная все почти наизусть. Третий экран демонстрировал происходящее сейчас на кухне, вот сюда Сумераги время от времени поглядывала, надеясь, что конфликт все же не вспыхнет. Пока вроде Нейл справляется, а Сэтцуна игнорирует все выпады в свою сторону.

Она, застонав, уронила голову на руки. Нужно, чтобы вся четверка могла действовать совместно, без каких-либо взбрыков и прочего недовольства. Но пока до этого как до Луны пешком. Ал и Сэтцуна готовы слушать приказы Нейла, Тьерия же не то чтобы игнорирует, просто считает их совершенно нелогичными и лишенными всякого смысла. Вот и как прикажете действовать?

Покосившись в сторону выпитой емкости из-под виски, Сумераги пожалела о том, что алкоголь так быстро закончился и придется обходиться своими силами. Вздохнув, она еще некоторое время смотрела на экраны, а затем, вызвав краткие личные дела, разделила всю четверку на две пары. Да, вот так должно получиться гораздо лучше. Сработаются, а потом можно будет попытаться еще раз, благо время все-таки есть.

— Почему именно такой вариант? — голос незаметно подошедшего Джойса заставил Сумераги дернуться и выругаться.

— Это только ты, — выдохнула она. — Нервы ни к черту.

— Еще бы, — Морено покосился на пустую бутылку, но промолчал, не став спрашивать, сколько за день она уже выпила. — Ты решила разделить их на две группы вот так?

— А что? — Сумераги повернулась к медику. — По-моему, самое то. Аллилуйя симпатизирует Тьерии, и наш вредина инновейдо готов терпеть его куда больше всех остальных. Нейл беспокоится из-за Сэта и старается помочь ему, ну, а тот явно не против такой компании.

— Уверена? — Джойс был настроен куда более скептично, в отличие от Сумераги.

— Побьюсь об заклад, — отозвалась она. — Будем надеяться, что за оставшееся время Тьерия оттает, и тогда снова посмотрим, как они смогут взаимодействовать одной группой. А если не получится, то предложу Веде рассмотреть и просчитать корректировки изначального плана.

— Что ж, поживем – увидим, — философски отозвался Морено. — А сейчас давай обсудим допуск Аллилуйи до пилотирования Кириоса.

… Локон догнал Сэтцуну уже в коридоре.

— Не расстраивайся, — Нейл видел, что Сэтцуна все-таки отреагировал на провал. — Тьерия, как всегда, погорячился.

— Однако он прав, — непреклонно ответил Сэт. — Мы не можем сработаться, а без этого ничего не получится.

— Все не так страшно, как может показаться на первый взгляд, — заметил Нейл. — Время есть, мисс Сумераги давала в запас не меньше года. Думаю, Ведой тоже учтен вариант, что сразу ничего идеально не получится.

— Но если так и будет продолжаться дальше? — спросил Сэтцуна.

— Посмотрим, что будет через несколько дней, — отозвался снайпер. — Но не думаю, что вот прямо сегодня нас вызовет мисс Сумераги. В любом случае, она точно приложит все силы, чтобы помочь.

— За промахи нас всегда наказывали, — произнес парень. — Мне пока сложно привыкнуть и не ждать подобного обращения.

— Разве кто-то из нас выглядит так, словно готов ударить тебя? — неприятно удивился Нейл. — Нет, с Халом, конечно, всякое бывало, но не до такой же степени!

Сэтцуна предпочел промолчать. Видя, что он по-прежнему в нерадостном настроении, Нейл вздохнул и вдруг предложил:

— Пойдем к твоему гандаму?

— Разве мне можно? — судя по вопросу, возможность увидеть гандам явно рассматривалась Сэтом как поощрение, которого он не заслужил.

Вздохнув еще раз, Нейл протянул ему руку и снова спросил:

— Пойдем?

Поколебавшись, словно не уверенный в том, что ему действительно это позволяется, Сэтцуна все же коснулся чужой руки.

Эксия замерла на прежнем месте. Сегодня тут никого из техников не было, уровень гравитации возвращен на прежние показатели, отличающиеся от привычных земных. Это тоже уже почти не напрягало Сэтцуну, хотя первые дни казалось довольно ощутимой проблемой. Благо что в жилых зонах корабля была установлена приемлемая гравитация, удалось все же уговорить Сумераги.

— У тебя как с холодным оружием? — поинтересовался Нейл, встав рядом с Сэтом. — Эксия является штурмовой моделью, но, кроме обычного оружия, предусмотрена установка и нескольких клинков.

— Не так хорошо, чтобы этим остались довольны, — ответил Сэт. — Я попрошу включить это в расписание тренировок.

— Отлично! — обрадовался снайпер. — Я-то не слишком спец в подобном, так что вот тут ничего не могу посоветовать. Но если нужна моральная поддержка – это запросто!

— Почему ты так заботишься обо всех? — Сэт все-таки оторвался от Эксии. — Зачем?

— Ну… мне нравится роль старшего брата, — ухмыльнувшись, ответил Нейл. — Нравится помогать, присматривать, защищать порой. Аллилуйя и ты получили не лучшее детство, поэтому сейчас это, можно сказать, попытка наверстать упущенное. Шанс побыть просто подростками, перед тем как снова кинуться в бой. У меня была младшая сестра, и я тогда ничего не мог сделать. Но теперь – хоть что-то могу.

— А кто позаботится о тебе? — неожиданно спросил Сэт. — То, что ты перечислил, нужно и тебе самому.

— Да ладно, — Нейл беззаботно махнул рукой. — Обойдусь. Но приятно знать, что обо мне тоже волнуются.

Сэтцуна это проигнорировал, считая, что в этом случае прав он, а не снайпер. К тому же Нейл заслуживал того, чтобы о нем тоже хоть кто-то беспокоился.

— Что ж, вернемся пока снова к мобильным доспехам, — заговорил Нейл, отвлекая Сэта от размышлений. — Смотреть, как ты там справляешься с теорией, будет Ян, и только после этого допуск к пилотированию Эксии. В бою нельзя отвлекаться или забывать о том, что где находится в кабине и за что отвечает. Не переживай, звучит страшнее, чем есть на самом деле.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил за подсказку Сэт. — А Эксия существенно отличается от остальных машин?

— Чуть меньше и быстрее, — не раздумывая, ответил снайпер. — На это и делали ставку, когда проектировали Эксию и ей подобные доспехи.

— Были у кого-то еще? — Сэт сразу зацепился за слово «подобные». Тот гандам, что он видел, хоть и не слишком уж и похож, однако они вполне могли бы быть одной линии.

— Это не закрытая информация, она есть в базе данных, — задумавшись, произнес Нейл. — А что?

— Кто-то спас меня, — Сэт решился рассказать об этом Нейлу, доверить тот момент. — Тогда я не знал, что это за мобильный доспех, он слишком сильно отличался от тех, что были у наших противников. Теперь я точно уверен, это был один из гандамов.

— Поэтому ты тогда интересовался прошлыми пилотами, — понял Нейл. — Такое вполне может быть.

— До того, как меня забрали сюда, я опасался, что это всего лишь галлюцинации, — Сэт снова смотрел на мобильный доспех, возвышающийся перед ними. — Что такого вооружения нет ни в одной стране. Возможно, пилот, кем бы он не был, сообщил об инциденте Веде, а там уже Веда вышла на меня.

— Обычно нужна рекомендация кого-либо из «Небожителей» для вербовки в их ряды, — Нейл припомнил то, как все было с ним. — Исключением оказался разве что Ал, его мы тогда ловили. А в твоем случае скорее всего так и было, но об этом не узнать – данные, настоящие, хранятся так далеко, что даже Тьерии туда нет доступа. Он раньше все переживал из-за этого, а теперь вроде как смирился.

Ал отлично справлялся со второй личностью, которая к тому же считала обыденную жизнь скучной, а драться было не с кем – все давно на него не реагировали, а Нейл способен был намылить шею. Но появление нового лица не осталось незамеченным, и Хал решительно задвинул Ала и притаился в ангаре. Надо познакомиться, ему дико интересно, что может мальчишка.

Всю обратную дорогу Сэт обдумывал услышанное, однако на чужое приближение среагировал сразу же, насторожившись. Он узнал Ала, однако тот был совершенно не такой, как минут двадцать назад, что-то изменилось.

Подкрасться не удалось, его сразу вычислили; взгляд Халлилуйе понравился – достойный противник будет. Хал кружил рядом, наблюдая за реакцией, рядом был Нейл, поэтому откровенно нападать он не стал.

— А ты интерес-с-сный, — усмехнулся он. — Я – Халлилуйя.

— Сэтцуна, — Сэт не только видел изменение в мимике, но и чувствовал... ауру или что-то похожее на нее – плотная, агрессивная, яркая. Это все отличалось от Аллилуйи.

— Ты же боец, — Халлилуйя остановился напротив. — И я хочу посмотреть, кто из нас сильнее!

Сэтцуна приготовился было отражать атаку, но Хала за руку поймал Локон:

— А ну прекрати! Аллилуйя!

Солдат замер схватился свободной рукой за лицо, закрывая безумно сверкающий глаз.

— Так, осторожнее. — Нейл легко подхватил потерявшего сознание суперсолдата, не давая ему упасть на пол. — Ну, можно сказать, что все закончилось хорошо. Поможешь мне?

— Вот какая его вторая личность, — Сэт явно оказался впечатлен, хоть и не подавал вида. Пожалуй, сложно даже сказать, кто возьмет верх в случае боя. До этого он не видел ни разу суперсолдат, но такой типаж бойцов был знаком, при столкновении даже с одним придется трудно, раз из них специально делали живое оружие.

— Нам повезло, что Хал всего лишь проявлял любопытство, — Нейл легко нес парня на руках, Сэт шел рядом. — Он в последнее время стал себя вести гораздо лучше. Вначале было довольно-таки сложно, Ал тоже не сразу доверился, не говоря уж об Халлилуйе.

Они шли не в медблок. Как объяснил Нейл, от этого может стать хуже Алу, когда он очнется – он все еще боится доктора Морено, а испуганный Аллилуйя может спровоцировать появление Хала еще раз.

— Все это уже знакомо, — пояснил Нейл, пока Сэт открыл дверь в комнату Аллилуйи. — Несколько часов сна, затем головная боль и огромное чувство вины. Ал считает, что он недостаточно силен, дабы удержать Хала.

— Ясно, — ответил Сэтцуна. — Это ведь не так, мне кажется. Я про то, что у Алллиуйи нет сил для сдерживания Хала. Он ведь смог выдержать, не сломался, смог поверить и не прогадал.

— Скажи это потом ему, — посоветовал Нейл. — Подбодри Ала, ему это нужно.

Сэт серьезно кивнул в ответ. Нейл осторожно уложил Аллилуйю на кровать и потом вытащил с полки упаковку таблеток.

— Это поможет ему потом от головной боли, — пояснил снайпер. — Впрочем, зная Ала, можно ожидать, что он предпочтет перетерпеть, чем пить лекарство, поэтому не исключаю и того, что его придется уговаривать. Составишь компанию, Сэт?

— Хорошо, — Сэт нашел взглядом стул и устроился там. Второй стул занял Нейл, и дальнейшее ожидание потянулось в молчании. Сэтцуна размышлял о второй личности Ала и о том, как им всем попытаться попробовать еще раз на общей тренировке. Там ведь не с мобильными доспехами приходится управляться и гораздо легче привыкнуть друг к другу. Ну, если, конечно, Эрде соизволит наконец-то принять общие правила, не выставляя свою уникальность… С Халлилуйей, кажется, и то быстрее получится найти общий язык, чем получить одобрение от инновейдо, однако сдаваться Сэтцуна не собирался. Он здесь для того, чтоб отыскать то самое искажение мира, что приносит войну и потери, пресечь все это, и с пути к намеченной цели ни за что не свернет.

Он покосился в сторону снайпера, тот вытащил из кармана жилетки планшет. Словно почувствовав чужой взгляд, Нейл поднял голову и улыбнулся Сэту.

— Сумераги просит вечером подойти к ней, — Нейл шевельнул планшетом. — Звучит довольно интригующе, не правда ли?

— Только если за этим не скрывается мой перевод куда-нибудь, — отозвался Сэтцуна.

— Это шутка? — поинтересовался Нейл.

— Констатация факта, — Сэт пожал плечами.

— Ну, надеюсь, что с чувством юмора у тебя все-таки получше, чем у Тьерии, — вздохнул Нейл. — Слишком серьезный подход к делу не всегда полезен.

— А слишком беззаботный тоже вредит, — Сэт это помнил хорошо. — На войне первыми гибнут самые беспечные.

— Понимаю, — кивнул снайпер. — Нас учили, что во всем должно быть равновесие. У руководства, конечно, оказался весьма своеобразный подход к обучению новобранцев. Но стоит признать, что действенно. И что бы там ни сказала сегодня Сумераги, просто надо знать – ты один не останешься.

— Знаю, — Сэт был серьезен в этот момент. Он просто знал, что словам Нейла можно довериться, он не такой, как все остальные, с кем судьба сталкивала до этого.

Дверь открылась тихо, пропуская Тьерию, даже не сработал интерком. При виде Нейла и Сэта инновейдо чуть поморщился, однако ничего не стал комментировать.

— И что тебя сюда привело? — хмыкнул Нейл, впечатленный тем, как лихо Тьерия обошелся с замком.

— Меня… попросили присмотреть за этим, — ответил инновейдо, кивнув в сторону Аллилуйи. — Можете уходить отсюда.

— Пошли, Сэт, раз нас отпустили, — Нейл поднялся со стула, — Все, пост сдан – пост принят.

Тьерия фыркнул, пропуская их выйти из комнаты.

— В первый раз такое, — удивился снайпер, когда они оказались достаточно далеко. — Даже интересно, кто ж попросил о таком Тьерию. Разве что мисс Сумераги, да и то не факт, чтоб он согласился.

— Но в любом случае, он, кажется, не недоволен? — спросил Сэтцуна.

— Ага, — согласился Нейл. — Обычно, когда Тьерия что-то вынужден делать, то у него такой вид, словно он делает нам всем огромнейшее одолжение, снизойдя до наших просьб. А тут не все так просто.

— И вряд ли ответят, если спросить, — подытожил Сэтцуна.

— Верно, — согласился с ним Нейл. — Не будем лезть в дела Тьерии, пойдем лучше на кухню. Что скажешь о стакане молока?

— Молоко? — переспросил Сэт.

— Ты никогда не пробовал? — тут же насторожился Нейл.

— Нет, но…

— Отлично, значит, будем сейчас наверстывать упущенное!

… Аллилуйя не торопился открывать сразу глаза; для начала он мысленно ругал Хала, тот отмахивался и огрызался, а потом все-таки исчез где-то в глубинах подсознания. Успокоившись, Ал несколько минут просто лежал. Рядом кто-то был, однако точно не Нейл, он дышит совершенно иначе. Повернув голову, Аллилуйя открыл глаза, тут же увидев сидящего неподалеку Тьерию. Вот уж кого он точно не ожидал тут увидеть!

— Очнулся, — Тьерия констатировал этот факт. — Отлично.

— А почему ты тут? — удивленно спросил Ал.

Тьерия вопрос проигнорировал, вместо этого кивнул в сторону таблеток:

— Твое лекарство. Не забудь.

Суперсолдат кивнул, но все же не смог удержаться от вопроса:

— Точно все в порядке? Просто ты… так никогда не делал.

— Меня попросили, — Эрде ответил то же самое, что и сказал Нейлу.

— Ясно, — Ал из своего опыта знал – выпытывать что-либо у инновейдо бесполезно, будет молчать.

Инновейдо молча наблюдал за тем, как Аллилуйя принимает свое лекарство, и затем, словно обдумывав что-то, спросил:

— Почему ты стал пилотом?

— А разве у нас был выбор? — Ал посмотрел на него. — Нас с Халом создали оружием, и долго быть без цели, без стремления – мы не смогли. Ты и сам знаешь, видел нас… на воле.

— А если бы выбор был – как бы ты поступил? — Тьерия продолжал свои расспросы. — Почему?

— Ну… — Ал пожал плечами. — Да. В любом случае да. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы больше таких проектов никто не затевал, не калечил чужие жизни.

— Ясно, — кивнул Тьерия. — Но, по крайней мере, я рад тому, что мы не стали врагами.

— Правда? — уточнил Ал, застигнутый врасплох такими словами.

— А когда я в последний раз лгал кому-либо? — Тьерия приподнял бровь, глядя своим фирменным взглядом «недостойны быть пилотами!». В том-то и дело, что он лгать не умел, умолчание некоторых вещей ко лжи не относится.

— Спасибо, — Аллилуйя улыбнулся. — Я рад, что ты пришел.

Тьерия снова промолчал, однако уходя, все же покосился в сторону Аллилуйи.

* * *

Две недели спустя Сэту разрешили совершить пробную активацию Эксии, а если все пойдет нормально – то и первый вылет. Сэтцуна хоть внешне и казался совершенно спокойным, однако Нейл уже успел понять, что парень всегда старается сдерживать эмоции, и видел, что он все же волнуется. Аллилуйя тоже тревожился – все еще считал себя виноватым в том, что не сдержал свою вторую личность перед Сэтом, хотя и Нейл, и сам Сэтцуна старались убедить его в обратном. Тьерия же свой интерес не показывал, однако наверняка где-то наблюдал за всем происходящим через камеры.

— Справится, — уверенно произнес Лассе, наблюдая за подготовкой. — Сэтцуна слишком упрям для того, чтобы у него не получилось.

— В этом он ничуть не уступает Тьерии, — согласился Ян. — Впрочем, парень молодец, хотя, как я слышал, слишком сильно выкладывается на тренировках.

— Локон пытается это пресечь, так что Сэту излишнее перенапряжение и визит к Джойсу не должны грозить.

Сэтцуне в этот момент не было дело до остального мира – даже обычное оружие никогда не приносило такую бурю эмоций, как гандам. Сэт трепетал, когда впервые приложил к сканеру кабины руку. Ему доверились настолько, что внесли в систему его данные… Эксия всегда узнает его. Он не боялся ни тесноты кабины, ни технических запахов, система откликнулась на пилота, включилось освещение и экраны.

Он занял свое место, поднял управляющую консоль – все точно так же, как в симуляторе, но симулятор был… пустым. А сейчас машина «встречала», он ощущал всю ее силу с активацией двигателей и оружия.

Все ее сила у него в руках, даже не так – он часть ее, часть гандама. Эксия казалась ему чем-то живым, обладающим своей волей. Он помедлил, осторожно касаясь рукоятей, не спешил, тщательно все подключая, и казалось, будто пробуждение Эксии можно ощутить.

— Все в порядке, — Сэт настроил связь с кораблем. — К вылету готов.

Шлюз открылся, наконец-то выпуская гандам в космос. Его уже ждали там, при виде Эксии Нейл улыбнулся:

— Ну, Харо, я же говорил – Сэт все сможет.

Шарик отреагировал привычным писком, словно соглашаясь со всем.

«Как ощущения, Сэт?» — снайпер активировал коммлинк.

«Я в норме. Эксия – тоже, — отозвался Сэтцуна. — Это не сравнить с тренировками».

Голос Сэта сейчас звучал как-то иначе, Нейл поймал себя на том, что пытается уловить его интонации и представить, как он все это произносит.

«Конечно же, не сравнить! Как, попробуем отлететь в сторону?» — предложил Нейл.

«Да».

Сэт не торопился сейчас, ему важнее скорости было прочувствовать мобильный доспех, оценить его во время пилотирования. Впрочем, Нейл его не торопил, был рядом, порой подсказывая, благо что видеосвязь между гандамами была активирована. Сэтцуна был благодарен за помощь, он великолепно понимал, что ему еще учиться и учиться, чтобы нагнать уровень мастерства Нейла и остальных.

«У тебя неплохо получается, — произнес Нейл. — Но тренироваться надо. В следующий раз тоже сюда, в космос?»

«Хорошо», — согласился Сэтцуна, пробуя теперь уже облететь Дюнамис. Он понимал, что в бою важнее всего будет скорость и реакция, сражения в мобильном доспехе не менее жестоки, чем бой с автоматом в руках, поэтому нельзя медлить и отвлекаться. Сейчас есть время, чтобы научиться и привыкнуть, от этого затем будет зависеть жизнь – и не только своя собственная.

«Спасибо», — произнес Сэт, останавливая Эксию рядом с вторым гандамом.

«Рад помочь, — ответил снайпер. — Для первого раза достаточно? Возвращаемся?»

«Пора. Нейл?»

«Что-то случилось?» — Нейл тут же встревожился.

«Соран Ибрагим. Но я буду не против, если ты продолжишь называть меня Сэтом».


End file.
